Amazon on the Roof
by Lastchaos Darknoman
Summary: She thought that with just this one simple climb her fear would just simply disappear. How wrong she was. Now she sits on the roof of a tower gripping the lightning antenna with all of her strength. She is too afraid to descend, and with her scroll out of power, she is trapped alone on a roof until a scraggly blond head of hair popped up over the edge of the roof.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hey everyone, here is another one-shot that I have concocted for your enjoyment. So, without further adieu here it is. Enjoy.**

Amazon on the Roof

She thought she could conquer her fear. She thought that with just this one simple climb her fear would just simply disappear. How wrong she was. Now she sits on the roof of a tower gripping the lightning antenna with all of her strength. She is too afraid to descend, and with her scroll out of power, she is trapped alone on a roof with nothing better to do than berate herself over her fear. She is afraid that no one would find her, that is until a scraggly blond head of hair popped up over the edge of the roof.

"Pyrrha?"

_*Fifteen Minutes Prior*_

'Okay here it is, the tallest spire in all of Beacon. All I have to do is climb it and I should be able to conquer my fear.' Pyrrha thought as she felt for, and grabbed the first handhold on the side of the tower. The tower was not built for students to climb as it housed most of the faculties offices, however, there were some bricks that were out of place for handholds and footholds.

Taking a deep breath, Pyrrha pulled herself up to the next foothold and handhold. Slowly examining and placing each hand and foot made the climb slow but increased the safety. A safe climb was better than a fast climb in Pyrrha's book so she adapted to this speed very quickly. It took half an hour, but Pyrrha was able to grasp onto the edge of the roof and pull herself up.

After situating herself on the edge of the roof Pyrrha looked at the skyline and the trees in the forests of forever fall and emerald. Everything seemed calm and tranquil from her vantage point, though she knew that was far from the truth in the forests populated by the creatures of grimm.

'Ok. I did it. I climbed the tallest spire of Beacon and my conquered my fear. Now I just need to get down.' Pyrrha thought and leaned slightly forward to look down for a foothold. As she looked down, her heart jumped into her throat, her vision became fuzzy and focused in and out. She began to feel slightly dizzy, and tipped forward a little farther. Snapping out of her trance she leaned back and pulled her legs up before scrambling up the roof farther and got a hold of the lightning rod.

'Stupid stupid stupid! Why did I think that this would work? I should've known that you can't break a fear by testing the extremes. I let my anguish and fear of someone knowing conquer my reasoning and talked myself into this. And now look at me! I'm stuck on a roof and nobody knows where I am or have any way to contact me with my scroll out of battery. What am I going to do? What am I going to do?' Pyrrha berated herself as she clung to the pole with tears streaming down from her clenched eyes.

She stayed there and continued to berate herself for her weakness for what seemed tens of minutes. It wasn't until she heard her name being called that she recognized she wasn't alone. Opening her eyes and turning her head slowly she saw Jaune pulling himself over the edge of the roof.

"Pyrrha?" Jaune asked in a quiet voice as to not startle the young amazon. "What are you doing up here?"

"Just being stupid and not thinking clearly." She replied and wiped her eyes across her forearm. Jaune noticed the red puffiness of her eyes and the light reflecting off the trails of tears running down her face.

"You're not stupid Pyrrha. You are the smartest person I know, what's got you all upset?" Jaune said quietly as he made his way up to her and wiped the tears off of her face with his thumb.

"Yes I am. Why else would I think that I would conquer my fear by climbing all the way up here?" Pyrrha answered and started to bring new tears to the surface.

"You are afraid of heights?" Jaune asked with a tilt of his head.

"Yes! I admit it, i'm afraid of heights. The unbeatable amazon of Mystral is afraid of something so trivial as being too high off the ground. I'm such a weakling." Pyrrha managed to yell out after getting control over her sobbing.

"You being a weakling is the furthest thing from the truth. You are strong, smart, beautiful, caring, humble, kind, and gentle. The list keeps getting larger and larger every day I am here with you. Everybody has a fear Pyrrha. I'm afraid of dogs. Now isn't that something more embarrassing than being afraid of heights?" Jaune answered while placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. Pyrrha let out a small smile and a giggle before looking up at him with tears receding back into her emerald eyes.

"You're afraid of dogs?" Pyrrha giggled, brightening her mood a little.

"Yeah. It's weird isn't it? I'm a hunter and I fight the creatures of grimm for a lifestyle, but a little dog is too much for me to handle." Jaune began with a chuckle of his own. "Are you feeling a little better now that I sacrificed some of my pride?"

"Yes Jaune, thank you for helping. But now we are faced with another problem." Pyrrha said with a small smile.

"And what is that?" Jaune asked with a sincere smile.

"Getting down. I'm still afraid of heights and can't do it." Pyrrha frowned, sadness returning to her eyes.

"Well that leaves only one other option then." Jaune began with a his back to her he said "Get on."

"Huh?" Pyrrha responded with a puzzled expression.

"If you can't climb down then i'll just have to climb down with you on my back. Now just wrap your arms around my neck and legs around my waist and hold on tight." Jaune replied while cracking his knuckles.

"Seeing that it is our only option, I guess thats fine." Pyrrha said as she detached herself from the lightning rod and onto Jaune's back. Once she was safely secured on his back, Jaune made his way to the edge of the roof with his hands and feet cloaked in his bright white aura. Lowering himself over the ledge , Jaune found his first foothold and lowered himself further looking for another for his other foot. Once found, Jaune moved his hands down one by one until all found appendages were latched onto the wall.

The descent was quick, showing that Jaune had a lot of experience when climbing structures. Half-way down Pyrrha was beginning to relax as she breathed in the citrusy scent that came from Jaune's hair. It slowly filled her lungs and calmed her nerves.

"I love you Jaune." Pyrrha whispered into his ear not fully aware she said it out loud. When Jaune heard this his eyes shot open and he lost his grip on the wall and his foot slipped leading to their falling parallel to the building. Reaching out to the wall Jaune forced as much aura into his hand as he could and grabbed onto the first handhold he could.

Their rapid descent came to an abrupt halt as Jaune grabbed onto the handhold and let out a brief scream of pain as his arm felt like it was almost pulled out of socket. After re-securing himself and his passenger to the wall, Jaune looked over his shoulder into Pyrrha's face whose eyes were scrunched shut.

"What was that Pyrrha?" Jaune asked calmly trying to forget about the pain in his shoulder.

"What was what Jaune?" Pyrrha asked while trying to calm the heat in her cheeks and playing it off as nothing happened.

"What did you say?" Jaune retorted starting to get annoyed she was trying to play this game.

"I don't know what…" Pyrrha began but was cut off by Jaune.

"Pyrrha."

"Seriously I don't…"

"_Pyrrha_!"

"I said I love you!" Pyrrha squeaked out and began to blush furiously again as she hid her face in his shoulder.

"Thought so." Jaune began while cracking a smile. "I love you too, but lets deal with that when we get down. I don't want to fall again." Pyrrha nodded her confirmation into his shoulder with a bit of unrestrained force that came with his answer. Jaune continued their descent, and soon they were both on the ground with Jaune looking a bit flustered as Pyrrha nearly tried to kill him with a strangling hug around his neck.

"Say it again." Pyrrha whispered into his ear while hugging him.

"Say what again?" Jaune asked, narrowing his eyes.

"You made me say it twice. So it's only fair if you do too." Pyrrha answered with a giggle.

"Oh," Jaune began with a smile. "I love you too Pyrrha." Jaune was barely able to take a breath before his lips were conjoined with hers. The kiss was feverous and fast paced and earned the duo a few wolf whistles and claps from some bystanders. Eventually, after a time that felt too short for the both of them, they broke for air and stared into each others eyes. Taking one of her hands in his, Jaune gave it a tight squeeze that promised everything that was happening was real.

"We should probably get back to our dorm, who knows what Nora did while I left her alone while Ren took a shower." Jaune said as he began to lead the way with their hands still entwined.

"Wait you left Nora by herself? Do you understand the consequences of that?" Pyrrha asked while starting to feel afraid of what state their dorm room would be in when they returned.

"It wasn't like I had a choice. I had more pressing matters to attend to." Jaune replied with a shrug.

"And what would that be?" Pyrrha wondered why her leader/boyfriend would leave someone like Nora by herself.

"I had to get you off the roof." Jaune replied as they stepped in front of their dorm room door.

"Oh, right." Pyrrha said as she felt her cheeks heat up in embarrassment. "Just be careful when you enter. We never know what state the room will be in."

"I think we will be fine." Jaune began with a chuckle as he opened the door and stepped in. "Besides, what is the worse she could have..EEEK!" Jaune let out a high pitched scream and ducked behind Pyrrha, grabbing her by her sides causing her to emit a high pitched squeak.

"This is why we never leave Nora alone." Ren began with a sigh as he sat on his bed. "She felt it was necessary that our team had a mascot so she went out to get one. Monty knows where she got it at this time of day." Nora simply stood there smiling holding a small golden retriever puppy in her arms with an innocent smile.

**A/N Well that was fun wasn't it? Had this idea while driving my car and felt that it just needed to be posted. Anyway tell me what ya think with a favorite, follow , or a review. And as always, until next time.**

**Lastchaos**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Just a quick message to all of you people that read what I post for some reason that I can't understand. First of all, this is a sequel chapter that I promised to do a couple chapters back in Arkos for hitting a milestone. It is one of three One-shots that will be getting a extra chapter with the latest chapter of Arkos. Second of all, if you remember the dog from the last chapter, it's not a golden retriever anymore, idk what it is really. I'm also going to be too lazy to go and change it so just use your imaginations folks. Without further adieu, let chapter two commence!**

"Why did it have to be a dog, why did it have to be a dog, why did it h…." Jaune was chanting from his hiding spot behind Pyrrha. With a sigh, Pyrrha turned around and tried to get Jaune to calm down while guiding him over to his bed to sit down.

"What's up with Jaune?" Nora asked while throwing the puppy up in the air and catching it with ease.

"He has a slight fear of dogs." Pyrrha explained while running her fingers through his hair.

"What? How can anyone be afraid of this?" Nora exclaimed as she shoved the puppy in Jaune's face. Jaune responded like any rational person with a fear. He let out a high pitched scream and bolted through the door into the hallway.

"Make that a phobia of dogs." Pyrrha said while walking towards the door after her boyfriend.

_Meanwhile with Jaune_

Jaune was frantically pounding on the door across from his once he made it to the safety of the hallway. After a few frantic loud bangs, Ruby answered the door with a stack of papers clutched to her chest.

"Whatcha need Jaune?" Ruby asked while readjusting her load into one arm.

"I request asylum in your dorm. I am in danger currently and need your help." Jaune said as calmly as a person who just me their worst fear could.

"I don't know, we were just about to head out." Ruby responded while looking back into the dorm.

"Ruby please! I thought we were friends!" Jaune panicked.

"I guess it would be fin…" Ruby didn't get to finish her sentence due to Jaune running past her into the dorm.

"Uhh Ruby? What's up with Vomit boy over here?" Yang asked from her spot on the floor while Jaune was cowering behind her and occasionally peeking around her shoulder.

"...I don't really know. He just said something about asylum and being and danger and questioning our friendship. Sooo I think he just lost his mind." Ruby said while taking her place on the floor.

"Did you ask him?" Weiss chipped in.

"Uhhh no." Ruby responded while poking her fingers together.

"Well that would be a good place to start don't you think?" Weiss chastised with a roll of her eyes.

"Heyy, whats wrong there lady killer?" Yang asked as she tried to move Jaune out from behind her. "It's alright nothing is going to hurt you." Jaune peeked around her shoulder one more time before deciding it was safe to come out.

"Well I had to go do something important, and Ren was taking a shower, so I had to leave Nora by herself, and when I came back she had this beast in her arms and she almost let it kill me. That's why I'm hiding here." Jaune explained.

While Jaune was explaining why he was in hiding another knock came at the door so Ruby went to go answer it and found it to be the rest of team JNPR. Ruby welcomed them in and as soon as Nora set foot in the door a high pitched scream was heard.

"IT"S BACK! IT CAME TO FINISH THE JOB!" Jaune screamed as he closed his eyes and covered his face with his hands.

"Zwei! There you are! We've been looking all over for you!" Ruby exclaimed as she took the dog from Nora. "Wait. How did you guys find him?"

"I'd like to know the same thing. Nora." Ren added while looking over to his partner.

"Well there I was, just minding my own business, and I saw the door to your dorm open. So i peaked inside and saw this dog. And I figured that it was lost and was just trying to find it's way back home.

So I decided to liberate it from it's loneliness and bring it to our dorm. Then I decided our team should have a mascot. And I was all like 'I've got one right here!' So when Ren came back I told him we had a new mascot. And he let out a sigh and started grumbling about stupid blondes or something.

Thats when Jaune and Pyrrha showed up and Jaune freaked out and ran over here. Then we followed him. and you asked me this question. and I answered it like how I found the dog and why I took it and why we came over here." Nora explained in a single breath and at a rapid speed that made the rest of the group dizzy, including Zwei.

"So Jaune is afraid of dogs?" Blake asked while tipping her head slightly.

"I'd call it more of a phobia." Ren corrected.

"But why? I mean just look at him. Look at him! He's just so cute, and fluffy, and adorable." Ruby asked while squeezing her said pet.

"I'll tell you why." Jaune began sitting up from his seat. "It all started when I was seven…" As Jaune began to tell his story Pyrrha moved behind him to lend moral support if needed. As was her duty as his girlfriend.

When the story got to a particularly sad part Yang went to go put a comforting hand on Jaune's shoulder. But, just before it could connect, it was slapped away from Pyrrha who wasn't even looking in the blond brawlers direction. Slowly, Yang tried to put her hand on Jaune's shoulder, and again it was slapped away nonchalantly. After a third time Yang was starting to get mad.

"What the Hell Pyrrha?" Yang whispered while Jaune was still telling his story.

"No touching." Pyrrha replied quietly.

"And why not?" Yang quizzed while furrowing her brow.

"He's mine" Pyrrha hissed and narrowed her eyes at the now confused brawler.

"Wait Wait Wait." Yang began drawing everyone's attention. "Pause that story for a second. What do you mean he's yours?" Yang asked Pyrrha who was now starting to blush at the predicament she put herself in.

"I mean that he is mine now, since we are boyfriend and girlfriend." Pyrrha replied slowly while reaching for Jaune's hand for comfort.

"Wait. Since when?" Weiss asked. "You weren't together during classes."

"Since I had to get her down from the roof." Jaune replied giving Pyrrha's hand a squeeze.

"And why was she on the roof?" Blake questioned, now getting interested in the topic.

"I was trying to beat my fear of heights." Pyrrha answered.

"And why did you think that would help?" Ren asked in turn as he took a seat knowing it was going to be a long night. "Fears aren't something to be taken lightly. You can't just throw yourself into a situation and hope you can triumph over your fears."

"Rens right." Blake chimed in. "Everyone has some sort of fear, and there is no easy way to get over it."

"Then what are you afraid of kitty-cat?" Yang questioned her partner. "And if you say water i'm going to bust a gut."

And so the two teams talked about their fears into the night. Even getting Weiss to chime in about her fear of getting a B+ on a test. They found it easier and easier to open up and rationalize their fears when with a group of loyal friends. What's better than having a good friend in a time of crisis?

**A/N I swear that last paragraph isn't a cop out. Well...Maybe...I mean it's not totally...Actually on second thought. Yes it is. I just couldn't decide on where to end this one so I came up with a stupid cheesy ending. Anyway I hope you liked it, if so Review and favorite and don't forget to follow me for future updates and postings.**

**P.S Other one-shots getting updates.**

**Following your Dreams  
Loved and Lost**


End file.
